


Unsure

by Riehlla



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Creampie, Crushes, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hand Jobs, Mage!Reader, Minor Angst, Multiple Sex Positions, Slice of Life, Vaginal Fingering, clitoral stimulation, smut in last chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riehlla/pseuds/Riehlla
Summary: You, a mage and researcher, arrive on the Shadow Isles in order to research the weird mist that killed everything on the island and hopefully learn how to get rid of it; however, you did not expect to find someone alive and living here when you showed up. As you grow used to Yorick's company, you realize that you actually kinda like him a lot more than you thought you would, and this crush ain't going anywhere.Inspired by orangecrushcrushcrush's Dream a Little Dream!
Relationships: Yorick Mori/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dream a Little Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333115) by [orangecrushcrushcrush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangecrushcrushcrush/pseuds/orangecrushcrushcrush). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did I get here? I have no idea. I haven't played League in years. But I'm a big fan of orange's work, and I eagerly read every update for Needs Context and Dream a Little Dream. I was not, however, intending on writing anything until Yorick came up in Dream a Little Dream. Now, last time I had checked, Yorick was not anywhere near this good looking so I suppose I should thank orange for opening my eyes.  
> And man oh man have they been opened.  
> Obviously, I like big dudes. And, obviously, the gentle ones are my favorite. So I was instantly in love with the Yorick in Dream a Little Dream and, now, here I am, writing a fanfic for a fandom that I thought I was done with. Oh well.  
> Thanks for reading my rambling, and I hope you enjoy! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

The Shadow Isles were just as gloomy as you expected from the name.

Warily eyeing the mist, you weighed the pros and cons of actually following through with your, frankly, quite naïve insistence on studying the island and all of its peculiarities. Of course, you had already made the rather extensive journey and spent all the money and time that had been necessary on the way. It had taken you weeks—actual weeks—to find your way to the far away island. And you would have to spend an equal amount of time navigating back. That thought alone was enough to convince you to go prancing forth into the mist. What was holding you back, however, was the fact that said mist, a deep black that no amount of light could penetrate, was moving back and forth despite the lack of wind to move it. It seemed like a roving predator, despite for a new prey.

And, considering that you knew for a fact that no one else lived on this island, you were likely the only option around.

You stayed in place, even with the heavy backpack you wore and your increasingly tired legs, unsure about the plan that you had been all too sure about just moments before. 

Then, the mist parted, and an enormous, gray man came out of it. The first thing you noticed was the brightly glowing object hanging from his neck. After the shock of seeing a living—maybe?—person step out from the mist wore off, you looked up and then down, and took in the rest of him. His clothing was dark, and a heavy, purple cowl covered the top of his face, but you definitely noticed his glowing eyes. They weren’t quite as bright as the object sitting in front of his rather broad chest, but they definitely glowed, too. 

Suffice to say, you were at a loss for words.

"Go back," the man said, his voice was low and had just the slightest hint of a growl. He didn’t wait around for you to speak. Immediately after giving his rather rude command, he just turned around, hefted a shovel onto his shoulder, and started to walk away. You noticed that the mist curled around him, but it didn’t dare to go within a few feet. Creepy.

Although you were sorely tempted to just leave, the stubborn part of your brain balked at giving up the second that you arrived, especially because some mildly menacing man growled at you. You had gone on hiatus from your cushy job at the mage’s college to traipse around a forsaken, abandoned island. You’d be damned if you just abandoned your research at the first sign of difficulty.

After another moment of processing, you realized that the symbols carved into the flat of his shovel looked awfully familiar. As a matter of fact, it looked suspiciously like the shovel that was on display in your school—right down to the bits of metal hanging on the bottom of the oddly decorative hunk of metal attached where a handle ought to be—a shovel discovered the last time a mage came to the Shadow Isles, which was presumed to be some sort of important artifact though no one was able to discover what it meant. And, you know, despite the artifact in question looking oddly similar to a shovel. Also, this man appeared to live on the Shadow Isles, completely untouched by the creepy mist. Well, you assumed that he was untouched by the mist. You weren’t sure if the gray skin was a side effect of living here or natural to him.

Whatever the answer was, he was a veritable wellspring of information, and you intended to get it out of him. And, in order to conduct the series of interviews you intended to conduct, you needed to stay on this cursed island and get him to talk to you. 

Instead of leaving as he had so kindly advised, you followed the man.

"Excuse me!" you said as you made your way after him. "Do you live here?"

He abruptly turned around, glowing eyes wide behind his cowl as he watched the mist quickly lunge at you on all sides. And he looked just as surprised when it didn’t immediately corrupt and kill you.

The mist _hissed_ when it realized that you were also warded, and it retreated.

Somehow, you could tell it was displeased, even beyond the hiss that it made. The mist shifted in place, doing that odd thing again where it moved without any wind, and seemed to observe you. You observed it right back. Then you pulled a notebook and a pencil from the pocket of your robe and started scribbling down your observations.

"How are you immune?" the man asked.

You put the notebook away. Then, reaching just under the opening at the top of your robe, you curled a finger around a chain and pulled out a small, flat, silver disc with runes carved into it. "A protection spell," you responded. "I wouldn’t come to the Shadow Isles without one. I’m not an idiot." 

Your assertion was questionable, but you were also still not dead.

Without wasting much more time, you approached him until you had to lean your head all the way back to look at his face. You were a breath from touching his chest. "Now, since I answered your question, tell me. What is your name?"

This close, you realized just how much taller and broader he was than you. You should probably have been intimidated, but your acquaintance was having a very difficult time processing the fact that you were actually standing within the confines of the mist without dying horribly. He was also definitely not trying to intimidate you so you decided to not judge this book by its cover.

"Yorick," he mumbled and looked away, somewhat awkward at your uncomfortable proximity.

Okay. Yeah. He was definitely not intimidating. Actually, this massive man was cute? That last part was not something that you were planning on noting, but you did pull out your notebook once more to begin writing down your initial observations about him.

Yorick glanced down at you once more to check if you were still all up in his business. You happened to glance up right then. Upon determining that you, in fact, were, his gray cheeks darkened the slightest bit, and he looked away once more.

Oh yeah. He was definitely cute. 

*

You stood around the main hall of the abbey, staring, open-mouthed, at the gray stone surrounding you.

The building was certainly dilapidated but, unlike literally every other structure you had passed on your way to it, it was still standing and generally clean.

You glanced over to Yorick, who stood, hunched forward, and watched you gawp at his home. Even when he was walking, he had been hunched. His spine must be a mess. You shook your head at the centuries of poor posture that must have contributed to the sorry state of his back.

Yorick didn’t comment on whatever was going on with you.

"Are you certain that you wish to stay here?" he asked you for about the millionth time.

"I’m certain," you said. "I want to determine what happened here."

He seemed unsure about your goal, judging by his very unimpressed facial expression, but he also stopped trying to convince you to leave so you supposed that it was a win of some sort.

*

After spending a day getting set up in some side rooms that Yorick had so kindly allowed you to inhabit, you decided that it was time to start collecting data. 

So, here you were, following about twenty feet after Yorick while he did whatever it was that he did on this island. You weren’t exactly sure what it was, but you intended to find out. Every time he stopped and performed even the slightest action, you would take it down in your notebook.

After you spent about an hour of silently—mostly silently since you would scribble down some notes on occasion—stalking Yorick, he turned around and stopped walking. You didn’t notice that he was staring at you until you looked up from your notebook, where you had been writing that he stopped again.

"What is your purpose?" he inquired.

"My purpose?" You paused. You thought that you already explained what you were doing on this island. "I’m conducting research."

He nodded. "But what is the purpose of following me around?"

You opened your mouth in an "o" before waving your hand around in an absent-minded manner. "I’m observing you. Pretend I’m not here. I wouldn’t want to affect your decision-making any more than I already am."

With a frown, Yorick appeared to be seriously doubting your statement, but he turned around and continued walking.

You wrote down that it took him an hour to question your intentions. 

*

Today had been a good day, today being almost a month since you first set foot on the island. Having taken a break from following Yorick around, you spent some time taking soil and water samples around the island. You had finished testing the last of your samples the night before, and you were excited to see if there was any change. 

After securing your newly filled containers to the belt you were wearing, you stood up and dusted off your knees. Since you were doing some field work today, you had dressed in a much more reasonable outfit of a shirt and pants. You liked your robe. You really did. It was crafted of enchanted fabrics that helped protect you and also provided a variety of pockets for you to stuff your various notebooks. But it was difficult to crouch and collect soil and plant samples in a robe. 

The only sample you had not been able to take was the mist itself, and you weren’t sure how to go about getting it. Everything that you had tried thus far hadn’t worked. Of course, you attempted to "catch" some of the mist in a container, but it stayed away from you because of the protection rune you wore. Honestly, you should have expected it, but you tried anyway. Then, you tried to leave a container that would trap anything that went inside it, but it didn’t work either. The mist was either on to you or uninterested. And you didn’t know what you would even put in the jar to attempt to catch its interest. You also tried using your magic to capture a piece of it, but it fought back and pulled away from you. It had been a last ditch effort, and it failed. Also, after that last attempt, the mist started giving you a rather wide berth. It was not an unexpected reaction, but it meant that you would have to try even harder to get a sample. As you contemplated your predicament, you heard Yorick’s footsteps approach so you were not terribly surprised to see him when you stood. But he was staring at you like he was surprised. 

"Good afternoon!" you cheerily chirped.

"Afternoon," Yorick responded. You felt him observe your change in attire for a moment before he looked down to your belt. "Collecting more samples?"

After you explained what it was that you were trying to do, Yorick had more or less accepted your existence. He also wanted to free his home from the curse. So, if you found a way to do just that, then it was for the better. You were also sure that he didn’t mind having some company for the first time in a very long time, but it was more of an educated guess than something you knew for sure. At the very least, Yorick didn’t actively avoid you. He also answered all of your questions and engaged you in conversation.

"That I am," you said. "I ran out last night when I was conducting experiments instead of sleeping."

"You seem to do that quite a bit."

You nodded. "That I do."

For a few moments, neither of you spoke, just walked together in the direction of the abbey.

"How has your day been?" you asked.

Yorick shrugged. "The same."

You nodded. His answer made sense. 

When you returned, you walked over to the room that had been serving as your lab. You brought some basic tools and basic furniture with you through the use of a magical bag that could store anything—and anything really meant _anything_. You had brought a bed with you. And you were glad that you did. The abbey didn't exactly have any functioning furniture after all the centuries that had passed. Yorick followed you, likely out of boredom more than anything else, and sat nearby as he watched you set about organizing the materials you collected today. 

Though you hadn’t been on the Shadow Isles for long, you enjoyed the time you had been spending here. It was peaceful—aside from the evil mist that would most definitely kill you without the protection charm—and you kept yourself busy with your research and reading. Of course, you also chatted with your new friend. You definitely would have gone crazy a while ago without the company, and you squinted at your companion, who was content to sit silently nearby, as you wondered how he hadn't gone crazy in all the time that he had been alone on this island.

Oh. Right. The whole talking to ghosts thing. 

As you mixed the scary-looking water that you collected with a herb in the hopes that it would somehow clear the pollution, you decided that you probably still would have ended up certifiable even with the ghostly company.

*

As you sat in your lab and took notes down about your latest experiments, the locket that you kept in one of your pockets started to ring. You fished it out and opened it to see the face of one of your oldest friends. The locket in question was charmed to act as a communication device.

"(Name)!" she exclaimed. "It’s so good to see you!"

"Hey, Polly," you said. You leaned your elbow on the table and propped your chin up with your hand. "How’s the college?"

She shrugged. "Same old, same old." 

Her voice trailed off, and you got the impression that she had no interest in talking about the stuff that had been going on with her for all this time.

"How is it that you haven’t called me? You’ve been on the Shadow Isles for two months!" she exclaimed.

It was your turn to shrug. "I’ve been busy collecting samples and testing them."

The tiny version of Polly nodded, her lips pursed as she considered your statement. "You really need to slow down. I know how you get when you’re obsessed with something. You bang your head against your project constantly until you burn out and then lose interest when you can’t get it to work."

You sighed and narrowed your eyes at the image of Polly. "I’m not going to burn out. I've been taking breaks. And I won't give up, either."

"Have you found anything useful?" Polly asked.

"Not really. Mostly, I’ve found out that the mist most likely sucks all the life and nutrients out of anything it touches. I haven’t been able to confirm because I can’t trap a piece of it to test it out. But. None of the soil or water is viable here, even if we were to somehow get rid of the mist. So unless part of the curse is making everything effectively dead, I do not know if the island can be fixed." As you spoke, you saw Yorick poke his head into the doorway, and you shook your hand back and forth to try and indicate that he shouldn’t say anything. Back when you first arrived, he had asked you not to reveal that you found him on the island, and you wanted to show him that you were worthy of his trust. 

"Wow, that’s incredibly morbid."

"Thanks."

Pausing, Polly looked like she was considering how to word her next statement, but you recognized that she just gave up and then asked, "How much longer do you think that you’ll be out there, then?"

"Probably the rest of the year, like I planned."

"Really? Are you sure?" She definitely didn't sound sure.

You paused and blinked at her. You felt a little offended at the lack of faith. "Of course I’m sure."

"Like. You’d-put-money-down-on-it sure?"

Oh. Now you knew why she was suddenly so interested in your motivation. "You didn’t."

"Well. I didn’t start it. But there is a betting pool going around."

"And what exactly are people betting on?"

"You know. The usual. How long will you last before you throw your hands up and admit that you can't do it."

"Wow. What the fuck," you said, pretend-scandalized. "You put money down on something like that?"

"No!" she exclaimed. "I was going to see how you felt about this project first."

You glared at her for about five seconds before saying, "This all sounds like you're trying to get some insider information."

"You know me. I don't like losing."

After all the time that you had spent with her, you definitely knew. "Well, when you do go, put down five hundred for me staying the entire time. I’ll pay you back with my winnings."

Polly laughed. "Yeah? Are you that confident?"

You nodded. 

"Well, I hope that you really will stay out there, then, if I’m putting down so much money."

"I will," you said. 

With a laugh, Polly tapped her finger against her cheek in a gesture with which you were very familiar. She always did it whenever she was pretending to think about something. "Damn, one would think that you’re not really out on the Shadow Isles if you’re so confident about your ability to stay away."

"I am! The mist tried to kill me when I first arrived. The whole nine yards." You idly waved around the hand on which your chin had been leaning a moment ago.

"If you say so. Anyway, my class is starting in another five so I’m going to go."

You nodded. "Have fun molding the minds of tomorrow."

"Ugh, shut the fuck up," she said. "Bye."

"Bye."

The image of Polly disappeared, and the locket’s interior turned into a mirror once more. You snapped it shut and returned it to your pocket before going back to your notes.

However, after a few moments, Yorick walked over to the doorway and crossed into your lab.

"That was an interesting conversation," he said.

You raised a brow. "Were you eavesdropping?"

He had the decency to look a little ashamed. "I couldn’t help but overhear."

At the admission, you chuckled. "Polly’s an old friend. We were in the same year at school and, even though we went for different specializations, we both ended up working at our old school."

"What is your specialization?" he asked.

"Potions," you said. "It’s why I’m used to doing the kind of stuff I need to in order to do the research here." You shrugged. 

With a nod, Yorick settled down in the chair where he usually sat, and you tried to ignore the pleased feeling that spread through your body at his mere company.

*

The evening—at least, you were pretty sure it was evening—was rather cool today. A quiet breeze blew through the abbey, and you leaned against one of the pillars to watch the mist curl and twist like smoke. You almost wished that you were back in your warmer robe, but you had decided to toss on a shirt and some pants in the morning, then topped the whole thing off with a very comfy cardigan.

It was nice to occasionally wear some real clothes, especially when you looked cute in them.

"You know. I think I'm going to miss this place when I go," you said.

For a little while, Yorick did not respond. He had been sitting on the steps leading up to the entrance and watching the mist with you. Finally, he glanced over his shoulder, and you were almost sure that he looked mildly upset at your proclamation. But then he turned to look forward once more, and you were left wondering if you, perhaps, were simply projecting.

"Why will you miss it?" he asked.

You shrugged before you realized that he had no way of seeing the gesture. "I don't know," you admitted. "Even with the mist, it's very peaceful here."

He nodded. "It is."

Glancing up at the sky, you watched the clouds—it was always cloudy on the island—move along with the wind. The ends of your cardigan also flopped back and forth with the breeze. It was just the mist that seemed to be operating on its own judgement. You really wished that you could get a sample of the fucking thing, but it, unlike Yorick, was avoiding you. It probably knew that you wanted to experiment on it. Narrowing your eyes at the mist, you mentally told it everything you thought about it. And it almost seemed like the thing read your mind because it moved a little further away.

You looked back to Yorick and observed his silhouette in the dim light of the island. As usual, he was dressed in the uniform of his order, the cowl covering his head, but you could still see his very impressive arms with the marked lack of sleeve. He had quite a bit of arm. He also had quite a few scars, but you hadn't yet gotten to the asking-about-each-other's-scars portion of your relationship yet.

Straightening your back, you walked over to the stairs and sat down beside Yorick. And maybe you were a little too close, but he didn't say anything about your choice of space even after he glanced at you from the corner of his eye.

"Have you ever thought about leaving?" you asked.

He shook his head. "I want to fix this." As Yorick said "this," he brought his hands, palm-up, before him and indicated to the general area in front of you both. Then he sighed, looked down, and slouched. "Honestly, I almost gave up before you came here."

Though you tried to ignore the juvenile feeling of butterflies fluttering in your stomach, you were keenly aware of your schoolgirl crush. It was stupid. Your reaction was stupid. Logically, you knew that he was speaking about you as platonically as possible. You were just the weirdo who had shown up, and your company was better than nothing. But you were the only two people on this island, you had been here for four months already, and he happened to be rather attractive. A crush was bound to happen despite how horribly ill-advised it was. You knew that you would have been better off without it, especially since you were only going to be here for another eight months, and Yorick had no intention of leaving. He had just said so himself.

But it happened, anyway, and you couldn't force the idea out of your brain now that it had taken root.

"I don't know if I'll be able to figure it out, even with the year," you admitted. As you spoke, you curled forward to wrap your arms around your knees and then placed your chin atop them. 

Yorick shrugged. "I haven't been able to understand what caused this mist, and I have been on this island for centuries so I will not take it too personally."

You closed your eyes as you listened to his low voice, tried to memorize the slight rasp and the way he pronounced his words. You didn't respond. 

Glancing over at Yorick, you tried to convince yourself that you needed to get over it. He probably wasn't even interested. Then he turned to look at you—his full attention on your face—and you felt your cheeks heat up before you looked at the mist once more like a coward.


	2. Chapter 2

You knew that your little crush was going nowhere fast. Honestly, it was getting worse with every passing day.

So you decided to do exactly what Polly said would be a good bad idea: you completely threw yourself into your work in order to avoid thinking too much about Yorick in your free time. It didn’t mean that you would avoid him. You didn’t have the heart to do something like that, but you also didn’t want to fall even harder when you were confident that nothing would come from your feelings.

Six months all alone meant that you had gotten comfortable around one another. You would chat and walk around the island together. Yorick would usually end up in your lab for an hour or two as you worked. Though he didn’t talk much because he didn’t want to distract you, you would end up talking to him or explaining what you were doing. He was particularly interested in the latter. And you were good at explaining what you were doing. After all, you were a professor. Half of your job was explaining things to people, including people who didn’t want to be there, and making them understand. You had lots of practice.

But Yorick was better than your students. For one, he actually listened. And all the other stuff? Well, you tried not to think about it. Thinking about all those other things—his handsome face, the little scar on his lip, his rough voice, his nice build, his _very_ nice arms and shoulders, his considerate nature, his genuine interest in your work, his enjoyment of silence, his—oh my goodness gracious.

You needed to _stop_.

You buried your face into your hands and groaned in the hopes that the sound would drown out whatever thoughts would try to invade your brain when you weren't watching out for them. 

"Is this a bad time?" Yorick asked.

Freezing, you lifted your face and looked up at him. You shook your head. "It's fine. I'm fine."

He was standing in the doorway, looking at you with his lips pressed into a thin line. However, Yorick was tactful enough not to point out that you were most certainly not fine. In fact, you were so not fine that all his presence did was just make you think about him even more. 

As Yorick settled into his usual seat, you just started fussing with your sample. You went through the whole process of taking the soil sample from the jar, putting it in the container, and closing the container before realizing that you had absolutely no idea what you had been intending to do. However, you were always very good about taking notes. You looked through the open page of your observation journal and then stopped. You didn't write down what you wanted to do. You didn't actually do the thing that you were trained to always do first. For a good several moments, you didn't move, trying to remember what you had been doing before your train of thought had derailed so spectacularly.

"Is something wrong?" Yorick asked. 

You startled and looked over your shoulder to him. For a moment, you considered just shrugging off the question, but you also knew that there was no reason to lie. You already looked like a completely lost idiot. "I forgot what I was trying to do," you admitted and gave him a small laugh.

Yorick nodded and stood, walked over to where you were working. As he looked at the equipment in front of you, you took the chance to observe his face. His eyes, which were looking down at the table, cast light on his cheeks that illuminated all the little scars you hadn't noticed before. 

"It appears to me like you wanted to test the soil in some way. Correct?" he asked. Once Yorick asked you to confirm, he said nothing else, instead waiting for your response. 

Oh no. He was trying to help you remember. 

"Correct," you said. 

Oh _no_.

Simultaneously, you felt pleased by his kindness and helpfulness, and you felt trapped. You had been trying so hard to get over your crush, and _everything_ Yorick did only made you want him more. He was just so _nice_ and _considerate_ that you could feel your heart starting to thud harder and harder in your chest the longer he stood there, in arm’s reach, and continued to speak in that lovely, low voice of his.

"And I remember that you tried mixing the soil with a variety of magical herbs and potions," Yorick continued.

You nodded, then gave him a helpless smile. "But none of it worked."

The other thing that Polly had warned about was fast approaching: if you didn't make any progress soon, then you knew that you would burn out much more quickly than if your work was yielding any results. Being able to see an end to your work—as bittersweet as the feeling was—had always been a significant motivator. But you had already burned through more than half of your allotted hiatus time with _nothing_ to show for it besides a couple of observations that even a beginner researcher could have made. 

"And you usually prepare all the components you need or you think you might need before you begin."

When he pointed that part out, you looked at all the items you had gathered near the instrument—a wide, closed container with a raised area on the top center that could be closed—you were using today. You had a new jar of dirt, collected only yesterday; a small, scooping tool; and your notebook. However, just because you had not brought anything else to the table before you had gotten distracted did not mean that you didn't intend to bring anything else. You were about to say as much when you recalled that you had intended to take another approach to your experiments today as nothing else had worked thus far.

"I remembered!" you said.

Yorick smiled. "I'm glad."

"Thanks." You felt a little bashful under his gaze.

"You're welcome."

With Yorick still standing nearby, you first wrote down what you were trying to attempt, and then you stood right in front of the container and focused on the small amount of soil laying on the bottom. You raised your hands in front of you, palms out toward the container, and began by examining the soil. You had performed this action many times during your time on the Isles. The soil, however, was infuriatingly constant. The sandy sample floated into the middle of the glass structure as you worked, and Yorick watched silently. Though you didn't know if he understood what you were trying to do, you needed to focus, and you could not explain what you were attempting quite yet.

Done with the usual examination, you let the soil fall to the bottom of the container again before you noted down that no change had occurred.

Then, you lifted the soil again and started to search deeper than needed for the basic examination. All you could find was damaged soil. So you kept going. And then you kept going and going. Unbeknownst to you, the soil sample had broken from its clumps into fine dust and then expanded to fill the container, swirling and twisting in place all while Yorick watched. As you continued to examine it and try to find anything within the soil, the twisting and swirling grew all the more agitated; however, there was so little that it couldn't do anything to the glass sides of the container, which were magically strengthened, anyway. 

Finally, you realized that whatever curse was upon the island did not manifest in just the mist. It filled every part of the island. And then you tugged. You pulled at the curse. At first, it did not want to budge, instead clinging harder to the soil into which it had gone. And, because the curse had been there so long, it was very closely tangled in every little piece.

The soil in the container suddenly contracted into a single clump. While the form was different, the sample still mimicked the same agitation from before, jerking in place as it hovered.

You worked steadily and slowly to loosen the link the curse had to the soil. This tiny sample took minutes of careful work before you were able to remove the curse, a black mist rising from the clump of soil before it turned into grey sand and fell to the bottom of the container.

When you opened your eyes, you were surprised to see a small sample of mist, twisting and curling in on itself like the mist that you had watched every day on this island. For a while, you said nothing. You just watched the thing of which you had been so desperate to get a sample sit, contained and very annoyed, in your lab. 

Then you looked up to Yorick's face. His eyes were as wide as yours.

"That was." He paused as he tried to find a word to describe the sight that he had just seen. "Incredible."

You nodded. You couldn't trust yourself to speak. No wonder you hadn't been able to find the curse in the soil of the island before. It was so deeply intertwined with the very smallest parts that the process of removing the curse had taken you several minutes for not even a handful of dirt. Furthermore, the heavy-handedness of your removal had rendered the soil completely unusable. You knew, just on sight, that the soil contained no nutrients and had lost all capacity to hold and nurture any plant life. Even though the soil had been effectively dead before, it, at least, still looked and acted like soil. Now, it was just sand. Forceful removal was never something that you expected to be the answer to the question of cleansing the Shadow Isles. Potentially, if enough mages with enough strength all came together, then you might be able to purge the curse. But that idea would be moot depending on how deep down the curse went. You would need to dig and test the layers of dirt you encountered just to confirm, but you were reasonably sure that such an approach wouldn't even work. Of course, it would also have the unfortunate side effect of rendering this island even more incapable of supporting life than it already was, and you doubted that Yorick would want to see something like that happen to his home. 

Another factor that would make such a brute force attempt difficult would be the mist itself. Though it left you alone, you were not sure how violently it would respond to a perceived threat. 

Glancing up at Yorick, you found that he was watching you. The earlier look of wonder on his face had faded into concern the longer that you just stood there without speaking. 

You looked away, back down to the sand on the bottom of the container.

Being able to acquire a sample of the mist was your first real success on the island after _six_ months. Although you had taken a hiatus of a year, you still needed almost three weeks to arrive at the island, and you would need about as long to return. You had less than three months finish what you were doing, and you weren't sure that you could convince the administration to fund another trip since they had been reluctant to approve this first one. 

Yorick said your name, and you flinched before looking back up to him before deflating even more at the confusion on his face, in the lines around his tightly closed mouth. You didn't know why you reacted so negatively. 

"Are you okay?" he asked.

You couldn't respond. But you did feel your eyes start to sting, which made everything worse. You didn't want to _cry_ in front of Yorick.

However, being stressed about how much you didn't want to cry just added to the amount of stressors that were currently weighing you down, which was enough to push you past the limits of your self-control. You felt hot tears fall down your cheeks and, though you quickly rubbed them away, Yorick had seen them. You closed your eyes, but you heard the sound of his footsteps. They grew closer with every one.

Then, Yorick put a hand—slowly, gently, so carefully that it just barely hovered over the fabric of your robe to give you time to refuse the gesture—on your shoulder. You turned to him and let your body press against his, wet cheeks definitely staining the chest of his uniform, as you wrapped your arms around his torso and fisted the fabric at his back. He let his hands settle around your shoulders while you cried. Neither of you spoke until your sobs calmed down. Yorick just held you.

"I thought that this would be a good thing," he finally said.

You nodded. "I thought it was, too. But then I realized that it's been six months. It took me _six months_ to just get a sample of the mist. And I only did it by destroying the soil that it came from. I don't even know where to start fixing the curse. And I have to go home soon."

Saying that word-vomit made you just start crying harder all over again. But acknowledging it out loud wasn't as bad as in your head. At least, this time, you were surrounded by Yorick, held by him. You just held him tighter. Yorick rubbed your back and said nothing. You didn't blame him: it was hard to follow up your very bleak statement.

Once you calmed down, you reluctantly let go, and Yorick, much to your surprise, held on for just a moment or two longer than you before letting go. But, instead of dropping his hands, Yorick moved them to your cheeks and brushed away what was left of your tears. His fingers were rough against such delicate skin, but you didn't mind at all. You let your head tilt just the slightest bit toward his right palm.

Then you realized what you were doing.

The whole situation read very much like one of the romance novels to which Polly was partial, and you felt your cheeks grow hot for a different reason. Your eyes were wide and, then, so were his.

Your reaction had Yorick moving back.

"I apologize," he said. 

"Ah. Same. I'm sorry," was your very unimpressive response.

Neither of you could look at the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might be OOC, but I am honestly not super familiar with Yorick in League things. So whatever, I guess. It's too late now. I have posted this trash.   
> ╰U╯☜(◉ɷ◉ )  
> Thanks for taking this journey with me, friends!

"I like you," you said.

You and Yorick had been sitting on the steps leading up the abbey, watching the clouds and the mist, again.

Immediately, he turned to you, expression completely blank. You realized that he could easily misconstrue your statement as platonic. You, for one, had been trying your damnedest—until that one occasion in your lab—to keep your feelings all bottled up. But, ever since then, you started to wonder if, perhaps, Yorick felt the same way about you.

When he said nothing, you started to ramble. "You know. Romantically. I have. You know. Feelings for you."

But Yorick continued saying nothing, and maybe that was because you weren’t really letting him get a word in edge-wise since your brain was moving at a million miles a second, but you realized that there was a chance you were being _too_ optimistic. 

You started back-tracking. "But it doesn’t matter if you don’t feel the same way. I, uh. I get it. I’m pretty weird, and you’re stuck with me while I’m here so you were probably just being nice."

Yorick said your name, and you immediately shut your mouth. "I like you, too," he said. 

Your open mouth curled into a dumb grin, instead. "That’s. That’s good."

Shuffling a little closer, you leaned against Yorick’s side, and he wrapped a large arm around your shoulders. Neither of you said or did anything else. You just went back to doing what it was you were doing, which, in this case, was staring at the mist. It wasn’t a very romantic atmosphere. But you didn’t need romance. You cuddled against Yorick’s side and wrapped an arm around his back. 

"This is nice," you muttered.

"It is."

*

Now, when you accompanied Yorick for walks around the island, the two of you would hold hands. He still stayed on his chair when he would visit you in your lab, but he would always spend time with you, after, instead of occasionally having to leave. The two of you would chat while you would eat your pre-packed lunches, and you would cheesily offer to feed him some even though Yorick didn’t need to eat. Sometimes, he would take you up on the offer, just close his lips over the bit of food on the edge of the fork before leaning his head back, and you would feel your heart start pounding harder. Your body would also warm up in a familiar way that usually meant you were going to spend some time attending to your needs before sleeping. 

Well, just because the two of you were still in the part of the relationship where everything was cute didn’t mean that you were immune to getting aroused, especially with how close you liked being to him.

Even though you enjoyed his company, you started feeling a little bad about distracting him from his responsibilities. You even said as much. Then, Yorick admitted that he had little to do on the island most of the time: a lot of the things he did were more busy work than anything else. He enjoyed your company the most so he preferred to indulge in it. 

And, because you liked him so much, you refrained from helpfully pointing out that there was not much else to enjoy here. 

You made sure to take advantage of every opportunity to lean against Yorick, touch him, and hug him, but Yorick never minded. In fact, he would only encourage your need for proximity.

And when you finally kissed—the intimate press of your mouth instigated by you, as usual—Yorick held you even closer than usual afterwards. His big hands were curled into fists against your back. You couldn’t help the smirk that twisted the corners of your mouth now that you were confident about where your relationship with Yorick stood. As he watched you, you brought your hands up to his neck and pulled his face close to yours. You kissed him again, and then once more before tilting your head the other way and kissing him twice. Leaning back, you licked at the very top of your lower lip before biting into it. The move was a cliche, but it had the intended effect: you watched as Yorick clenched his jaw and felt him force his fists to uncurl. But he didn’t move away. Yorick didn’t even try to straighten his back even though it was probably uncomfortable. So you, ever benevolent, let go.

Yorick reluctantly moved away.

"You’re too tempting," he said.

You frowned at his choice of words. "You don’t have to hold back," you responded.

But Yorick’s cheeks just grew darker, and he shook his head.

*

Even though you were enjoying yourself quite a bit with Yorick, you remembered that your fledgling relationship was about to be cut woefully short. It was late at night after you stayed up way too late in your lab, and you were trying to fall asleep while your brain was being incredibly uncooperative. After all of your attempts to calm down and clear your mind, you remembered that you only had another two and a half months to go on the Shadow Isles.

The thought made you go slack and open your eyes to stare at the ceiling.

Why? Why did you need to remember that now? You were having so much fun with Yorick.

The actual research that you came to the Isles to conduct was going nowhere fast, but no one expected you to make any real progress in a year away. It had literally been centuries since the curse first spread, and no one has ever been able to do anything about it. And, besides, you were much more interested in testing Yorick’s patience. 

It was fun. You would lean up against him or kiss him and then see how long it would take for him to call you tempting again. And then you tried to determine how long it would take before your patience completely disintegrated, and you convinced him to just have sex already. So far, the two of you had been together for a month and a half, and he still hasn’t made any indication of wanting to move further. Maybe you would give him another month. Maybe a couple of weeks. Maybe you would just completely give up and decide that today’s the day.

Research!

The next morning (Afternoon? You didn’t know. The Isles were always dark and cloudy.) when you saw Yorick, you said, "I need to have a serious conversation with you."

For a while, he said nothing. He just raised his eyebrows and then finally asked, "About what?"

"I have to leave soon," you said.

You could see him visibly deflate. Yorick’s delightfully broad shoulders sagged a little at the proclamation.

"But!" you followed.

"But?"

"I have a solution."

"And it is?" he asked. He seemed a little surprised at your confident tone. Did Yorick really think that you would bring up the deadline of a relationship that you had just begun without a solution? If you didn’t have a solution, then you would just do the same thing as before and ignore the problem until it became too big to ignore. Obviously. 

Clearly, he didn’t know you well enough, and you needed to disabuse him of the notion that you were a real, functioning adult who dealt with their problems. 

"I can link one of the doors in the abbey to a door in my private residence so we can visit each other."

"How does it work?"

You dug into the pockets of your robe—good, old robe—and took out four flat, circular pieces of blue crystal carved with runes. "They’re identical to the runes on the four corners of a doorway in my home. I would need to mount them on a door frame somewhere in the abbey. I would choose a door that you don’t use because, once the crystals are activated, it will only be able to lead to my home. In order to deactivate the crystals, I will have to remove them."

Yorick looked between you and the discs. "But. The mist. Wouldn’t it be able to pass through the doorway?"

"If it could get into the abbey, then I would worry about the mist. But it can’t, right?"

He nodded. "You are correct."

"Then. It’s fine." You hoped, anyway. "And the magic is only active when the door is open so there should be no problem."

He nodded again but much more slowly.

"The important thing is that I can spend another three weeks on the island, and then we can actually visit each other." And, if Yorick so happened to decide that he preferred hanging out with you, then he was welcome to stay.

After you put the discs back in your pocket, Yorick leaned forward and kissed your forehead.

You grinned at him. "Can you think of a door to put them?"

"Yes."

*

Having seen how Yorick reacted to your more form-fitting clothing, you decided to really test his patience with a shirt with a low scoop neckline and a pair of tight pants that you grabbed from your bedroom. Damn, having the door in place was really useful. Maybe you should have done it before. The only problem with doing something like that from the get-go was that the crystals necessary for doing something like this portal were very expensive, and removing them also broke them. So it was not actually worth it in the long run until you found a reason to return. Now, it was very worth it. 

In addition to your clothes, the rune necklace you always wore rested on your breastbone, which would most certainly draw the eye to your chest. And you liked seeing Yorick flustered so you wanted to draw his eyes to all sorts of places.

The kissing was nice, and you did enjoy it, but two months of being cute were wearing your already non-existent patience thin. 

When you waltzed out of your room for the day, you instantly went to check the main hall where you knew Yorick should be. Generally, he did wait for you before setting out, but there were some days where something happened, and he had to go on ahead without your delightful company. Today was not, however, that sort of day. You walked toward him, aware of the way his lips spread into a small smile before his eyes took in the sight of skin he usually didn't see. Yorick looked up at your face, his expression blank once more.

"Good morning," you greeted, pretending that you weren't trying to seduce him.

"Good morning," he echoed. "How did you sleep?" 

You shrugged. "I got into bed late again. I'm a little sleepy now."

With a small nod, Yorick turned toward the door, but you put a hand on his arm. He looked, at first, at your hand before directing his gaze at your face. "Is something the matter?" he inquired.

Shaking your head, you said, "I was just thinking that I might want to return to bed."

"Return?" Yorick asked, his tone caught between disbelief and doubt. 

You pressed the tip of your finger to your lips, confirming his initial conclusion. "And maybe you could join me."

"Join you for what?" The tone of the sentence didn’t sound like a question.

"For something that’ll help tire me out."

"Like what?"

"Something more than kissing."

"More?"

"A lot more."

Yorick nodded slowly. "And what would 'a lot more' entail?"

"You're not busy right now, are you?" you asked, pressing to his side, slowly invading his personal space. You had your cheek on his chest, and you could hear material shuffle as he breathed.

For the time being, Yorick just watched you snake your arm around his wide, muscular abdomen and not so innocently look up at him. "I suppose I am not," he responded.

You smiled. "Then, do you want to come to my room with me?" you inquired, turning the two of you so that Yorick faced the hallway from which you just came. "And help me get some rest?"

His nostrils flared as he took a deep breath, and he looked down as your hand caressed his side.

"Yes."

When you ended up back in your room again, you closed the door behind the two of you despite the lack of others on the island. Maybe it was just a force of habit, but you felt better with the barrier in place, flimsy as it was.

Yorick hovered in the entrance of your room, which he had not entered ever since you began inhabiting it, looking around at all the things you had added to the space he had last seen empty. 

You took his hand and pulled him along, and Yorick followed your direction. Once the two of you were beside the bed—a modest full—you turned so that he had his back to it, and you were facing him. 

Yorick looked nervous, and you didn't want him to be nervous.

"Relax," you said, placing your hands on his broad shoulders to push him to sit on your bed. In order to even reach his shoulders, you had to fully extend your arms. 

Your gentle pressure did not do much to move him, but you also had no real intention of forcing him into something that he didn't want to do. With a sigh, Yorick followed the direction of your movements and sat on the edge. This way, his face was actually level with yours and, after you pushed his cowl back, you could see his eyes and the short, messy hair that covered his head. You made eye contact with him, and the two of you stared at the other in momentary silence. 

"I want to have sex with you," you said.

He nodded, acknowledging your statement. But you needed more than acknowledgement.

You pressed a little kiss to his lips before asking, "Would you like that?"

He just nodded again.

Glancing down, you noticed that Yorick was sitting with his legs slightly parted, and you slipped a foot forward, weaseling into his personal space. From the experiences that you had shared thus far, you knew that he wouldn't do anything first. You had to be the bold one, which was fine. Yorick allowed your intrusion, and you moved your body until you were leaning your torso against his. You lifted your hands to his cheeks and cupped them. Then, you moved your face forward slowly, aware of the fact that his eyes kept slipping between your lips and your eyes, which you then chose to focus on his mouth. The two of you shared a sweet, slow kiss, your eyes closing as you continued the movements of your mouth. You could feel the scrape of his beard against your chin. You wouldn't stand for another chaste press of the lips. He didn't seem to mind your intentions, continuing the liplock as you pressed more and more against his body. Naturally, you were the first to part your lips and slip your tongue from behind them.

Yorick released an involuntary groan—judging from the way his body stiffened once he realized that he made the sound—as the slick muscle slid against the juncture of his lips, but he relaxed and then opened his mouth.

At the same time, you could feel his cock start hardening. It had ended up between his belly and your thighs, and you started rubbing up against him more to encourage the one part of his body that had no trouble keeping up with you.

You moaned as you swept your tongue from the roof of his mouth and ended up underneath his. It took him a moment to respond, the action as careful as anything he did, especially with regard to you. But you didn’t want careful. Instead, you pushed and prodded until he slid his tongue past your own lips, and then you sucked on the tip and pulled him in further. When Yorick leaned back, his breathing was a little heavier, and his eyes were so focused on your mouth that, when you curled your lips into a salacious smirk, he huffed out a breath and looked down.

But all he saw when he did was the sight of your breasts, cleavage pushed up from the position of your bodies. You were never more certain about wearing such a low cut shirt. His cock twitched so hard that you felt it against your thigh. And you just pressed your lower half even closer to his torso.

"You're too tempting," he groaned, his voice rougher than usual, a little ragged.

You made no response, instead choosing to make a little hum of affirmation. He already knew all you had to say on the matter. You leaned your face past his, fingers gently pressing to his chin so you could reach his ear. Then, you closed your lips around the shell, teeth just barely pressing into the cartilage before moving back and forth.

He _really_ liked that. Yorick's hands, which had heretofore been stubbornly curling around the edge of your mattress, grabbed at your waist, large palms just barely too low. 

It was a little rough, considering his usual movements, but you didn't mind. You didn't mind at all, and you moaned against his ear as proof. And he must have liked the sound with the way that he shivered against you. For just a moment, Yorick pulled you closer—not that you could get much closer from your current proximity—and you enjoyed the feeling of being pressed against his hard body.

However, upon realizing that he was touching your ass, Yorick froze. His hands slid up your body, dragging your shirt along, but he didn't stop touching you, and that was really all you could ask for at this point.

When you pulled away from his ear, you took the opportunity to kiss him again, and he was more confident this time. Both of you already had your lips parted, and it was a little sloppier and a little quicker. You then slipped your hand down his body and between yours to run your fingers along the underside of his cock while your tongue was busy with his. Afterwards, you moved back to give yourself some space to undo his belt and, though Yorick was certainly reluctant to let you move away, he did. However, his hands did stay firmly on your back.

"You can touch my ass," you told him, still teasing.

He said nothing, apparently considering your words. After another moment of searching your face, Yorick just looked down between your bodies to watch your hands shove at his pants until you could slip one of them under the hem and get a grip around his shaft. You had known it was big even from just seeing him tent his pants, but feeling was different. Feeling his cock resulted in a visceral reaction deep in your core. You couldn't touch your fingers together at the base. Even so, his size did nothing to discourage you. In fact, you wanted to know just how fucking wrecked you would feel after taking a cock like his. But then his hand was at the back of your neck, fingertips slipping between the strands at the base of your skull, as he pulled you in for another kiss, and you forgot your entire train of thought. You moaned into his mouth—so, so pleased that he was getting more and more into this—as you started to pump his cock.

The two of you continued just like that, and Yorick even let the hand that was still on your back move down the curve of your ass cheek. He stopped just underneath, fingers tightening around your thigh and drawing a pitched whimper from you. It made him startle, and he pulled away from your mouth and relaxed his grip, obviously concerned that he had hurt you, until he saw your half-lidded eyes and parted lips, shiny with spit.

"No, don't go," you mewled. "Do it more."

His actions reminded you all too well that you had been too busy to engage in any self-loving lately, and everything he was doing had you absolutely soaked. 

Yorick breathed out quickly, and his cock twitched in your hand again, before he experimentally tightened the fingers around your thigh. When you whimpered, very much so in pleasure rather than pain, Yorick let go of you once more.

Well, you definitely didn't like this turn of events. You really hoped that he wasn't intending on backing off.

But then he unbuttoned your pants and tugged at them until they slid down your thighs and calves, and pooled around your ankles.

You grinned as he examined the expanse of uncovered skin, his gaze particularly drawn to the piece of cloth that just barely protected your modesty. However, you never had much use for modesty so you set about finishing the job and just pulled off the rest of your clothing. And it was worth it.

Yorick's eyes went wide, unsure of where to land, moving between your breasts and your cunt like he had never seen anyone else naked. And maybe he hadn't.

You took another step forward, slotting your body between his legs once more and dragging the tip of your pointer finger against his lower lip, which was definitely hanging open. "So how much experience have you had?" you asked.

At this point, Yorick looked past you, and you frowned as you leaned to put your face back into his field of view.

"Not this much," he admitted.

"I see," you said. You had never been with a virgin before, not even when you had been one.

He looked into your eyes. "Is it a problem?" he inquired.

Shaking your head, you responded with a "Not at all" and sweet kiss to his lips.

Yorick nodded, but he didn't move to do anything else. 

"But I'm starting to think it's a little unfair that you're still so clothed." You grinned.

"You have a point."

"Then take them off."

Yorick smirked, amused, at your command.

You stepped back and watched as he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it overhead, revealing gray, scarred skin that covered a, frankly, unfair amount of muscle. You could say with certainty that his arms weren't the only bulky part of him. Then you looked down to his lap, which was still so very clothed. Standing, Yorick pulled down his pants, and you had the first, unobstructed view of his dick. You raised your brows. Not bad.

"Satisfied?" he asked.

A teasing smirk curled the corners of your mouth, and you leaned against his body. The underside of his cock was hot against your thighs. "More than satisfied," you responded.

The lightest smile appeared on his lips.

Then you were pushing him toward the bed once more and, when he sat on the edge again, you kept pushing until he moved to the wall. You quickly grabbed your pillows for Yorick to put behind his back and rifled around in your bedside table to grab a little bottle before getting on top of him. Though you were rather fond of his dick, it didn't mean that you were entirely sure you could take it without a little help. One of your colleagues back at the mage college had created a lubricant a little while before you left, and you were glad that she had given you a sample. 

Yorick watched as you climbed into his lap, legs open far to accommodate his thighs, and then focused on your pussy. He lifted a hand to your labia lips, wide thumb pushing them apart as he slowly moved along your slit. It felt good. Small moans fell from your lips at the almost insignificant friction. The amount of slick that had gathered from earlier meant that his gentle pressure felt more like teasing, and you shivered. 

Forcing yourself to focus, you opened up the bottle and squeezed a few drops onto your hand.

"What is it?" he asked, sounding mildly curious.

"It helps smooth things along," you responded, voice breathy from the very distracting movements of his hand. You put your hand on his shaft and slicked his cock before giving him a couple of pumps.

Yorick breathed out audibly at the feeling, and you shivered at the sight he made before you. 

"I see," was his vague response.

You laughed, but you were quickly distracted from your amusement by his insistent touching.

When Yorick's thumb slid up to your clit for what felt like the million time—but was probably only the fifth—you bucked your hips forward.

"You can be rougher," you moaned, a desperate edge to your voice.

Yorick had been watching your face, the way that you opened your mouth to gasp and make little noises indicating the extent of your pleasure, but then he directed his eyes to your pussy again to see his finger disappear into your eager hole. The stretch of just one had your legs growing weak. Your fingers never felt anywhere near this good. But Yorick was still so infuriatingly gentle that you buried your face into his neck to suck and nip at his skin to distract yourself from the building frustration. You set a quick pace with the movements of your hand, and he slowly built up to match, pushing another finger inside you when he was satisfied with the give of your walls. 

When you pulled away from his neck—a satisfying little bruise on it—you flattened your unoccupied hand against the wall so you wouldn’t wobble quite as much. It was almost a little embarrassing how focused he was on the sight of your cunt as he scissored his fingers. You gasped and squirmed in his lap, but you kept your legs as open as you could to make sure that he just kept going.

Out of the two of you, you were definitely louder, but you didn't have time to dwell on all the noise you were making, especially considering how much Yorick seemed to enjoy your pleasure. His cock would twitch constantly between all your little gasps and the way you kept working his shaft. Despite how good you felt, your body cried out for more, and you used the hand that had been propped against the wall, holding you upright, to reach down and wrap around the thumb of Yorick's unoccupied hand. His movements paused as he made a soft noise of inquiry.

"Like this," you said, whimpering just the tiniest bit when you directed him to press the flat of his thumb against your already surprisingly hard clit. 

Yorick watched your expression dissolve into pure pleasure as your head rolled back, eyes closing at the feeling of finally being stimulated where you wanted most. He was a quick study and far more nimble with his enormous fingers than he had any right being. Within minutes, you were wobbling in his lap, his dick all but forgotten in your hand, and begging for him to "Keep going. Please. I'm. I'm going to cum. _Please_."

His incredibly talented hands continued stretching and stimulating you until you were back against his neck, breathing hard and bucking in time to the thrusts into your sopping pussy. You had snaked an arm around his torso and dug your short nails into his back, but Yorick didn't even seem to notice. When you finally fell completely to the pleasure, you gasped and then stopped breathing, stopped thinking, stopped moving for those few seconds just before your orgasm crashed into you. Your walls clenched around the two digits that were still inside you, unmoving, while Yorick kept his thumb rubbing until you whimpered and tapped out.

You collapsed against him, feeling boneless. Rolling your head back, you took a good look at Yorick at this close proximity: the glowing eyes, the scar across the right side of his mouth, and the wrinkles that settled into the corners here and there during his long life.

Yorick watched you right back, a fond smile on his lips despite the need in his half-lidded eyes.

Another few moments passed before you forced yourself to form the question, "Are you sure you don't have that much experience?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Why would I lie about something like that?" His voice was low, and the sound pushed you right back into the lust that you had just barely escaped.

You huffed out a breath. "I'm not saying you lied. I'm just saying that you were a little too good with your fingers."

With a snort, Yorick just shook his head, and his beard tickled your nose. 

When you sat back, you realized just how neglectful you had been. Clear pre-cum beaded at the slit on the head of his cock, and you swiped a thumb over the top. It twitched again. "I think that you deserve a reward for your good work," you said, a dopey smile on your lips.

Your and Yorick's mouths met again, and you lifted your hips from his lap. His fingers were almost reluctant to leave your depths, but the temptation of fucking was enough to convince him. Then Yorick did something that you didn't really expect, but you knew the image was going to be burned into the backs of your eyelids for the rest of your life. He brought his hand to his mouth and licked his fingers clean, sucking at them until not even a hint of your slick remained. All the while, his eyes were on you, watching your half-lidded eyes and parted lips. You wanted him so much that you could feel the ache deep inside. Grabbing hold just under the head, you guided his cock, completely hard and even bigger than before, into your cunt. The lube had it slipping against you, half-teasing, before the wide head caught on your entrance. You gasped at the sensation of being filled, but you didn’t stop. You kept going, kept sliding down his cock because you wanted to see just how much of him you could take. And you watched Yorick try to breathe evenly and then press the back of his head into the wall when his lungs filled, broad chest even bigger than usual, and then stayed just like that. The stretch—the fucking stretch—was both phenomenal and absolutely overwhelming. You were definitely going to be sore tomorrow, but it would all be worth it because no one else ever made you feel so _full_.

By the time you made it all the way to the base, Yorick finally remembered how to breathe out again, and you curled around him. 

With a whimper, you ground down into his lap, moving but not moving, trying to force your walls to get used to accommodating Yorick's cock, while he groaned underneath you. You felt the vibration in your own chest, the two of you were so close. His fingers tightened and then relaxed on your hips—you didn't even know when he had a chance to take hold of you—only to tighten again, and you knew that he was fighting for self-control that you didn't even want him to have. 

You bucked just to make a point, and you could hear the harsh exhale of air leaving his lungs. 

Your arms were around his torso, just holding on, as your trembling thighs lifted you an inch or so off his cock and then instantly fell back down to feel that full stretch again. 

It was hard to think. So you didn't. You just focused on the almost too slick feeling of your walls all around his shaft, and you rocked back and forth as you finished getting used to taking the biggest cock you ever encountered. Yorick didn't have to be convinced to join your jerking movements with steadier ones of his own. His hands held you hovering over his lap, and he braced his back against the wall and feet on the bed to start moving his hips. The thrusts were slow, careful—what else could you expect—and so _deep_ that you just moaned against his shoulder. 

Yorick continued much in the same way, but you noticed that he kept just slightly increasing the speed of each pump. Even so, you want more.

"Faster," you begged.

You could feel him rumble deep in his chest, and then Yorick did increase his pace. When you looked at him, you found that his eyes were shut tight and his jaw was clenched in concentration, his lips parted to release harsh breaths and the occasional groan. You sat up, moving your hands to his shoulders, and leaned close for another kiss. The feeling of your lips against his had Yorick's eyes fluttering open and focusing on your face. As you kissed, his hips kept up the steady rhythm, and you tightened your thighs around his. Yorick shifted, his legs moving against the sheets in a way you could only hear, and you felt him move his center of balance forward. A moment passed where you were half-suspended in the air and half-clinging to his shoulders, and then you felt Yorick place you on the mattress.

When he pulled away from your lips, he straightened his back, at the same time letting his hands drag up your thighs. Somehow, you ended up on your back with Yorick's big hands on the backs of your knees, pushing them into the mattress. You didn't mind. You _absolutely_ didn't mind, especially since you could see his thick shaft stretching your pussy open, and you whimpered when he slowly sank all the way to the root. 

The change in angle had you curling your toes and grabbing at the sheets under your hands for purchase.

Yorick's thrusts sped up, and you could feel his cock slide out of you until just the head remained before he moved forward again, filling you up. 

This position meant that you could watch his body, the flex of the muscles in his arms, chest, and abdomen as he fucked you silly, tears in the corners of your eyes from just how fucking good you felt. Meanwhile, Yorick focused on you. He leaned in to kiss you again, his tongue pressing into your mouth for just a moment, and the pumps of his hips slowed down to a grind with his cock all the way inside. Even when he lifted his head to watch your face, he continued the same motion. The angle had you shivering, all too aware of how full of his cock you were. When you clenched down around him, Yorick moaned.

You lifted your hands from the bed and wrapped around his neck, pulling him towards you, and you gasped at the new angle. Yorick's lips settled on your collarbone and hands slid down—making you shiver when they passed the backs of your thighs—to cup your ass and pull you snug to his body. Then he resumed fucking into you, thrusts sloppier than before, just the tiniest bit rough from the angle and how he put his weight on you. 

Yorick made more noises the closer he got, losing himself in the feeling of your body. He sucked on your collarbone—definitely hard enough to leave a mark—and you could feel the vibrations against your skin.

When he stilled, balls deep inside you, and gasped, you knew that he had reached his own peak. His cock twitched inside you as it spilled rope after rope of cum, and Yorick made little choked noises with every movement. 

You could tell when he was done, his body growing slack atop yours, before he remembered himself and moved away. Both of you groaned when he pulled out, the very last scrap of pleasure thrumming through your body, as his cum quickly followed. Though you were reluctant to part, you were glad that you could finally unbend your body. You watched Yorick as he stretched beside you, his breathing evening out.

"How was that?" you asked.

Yorick turned his face to you, and you reached over to run a hand through his short hair. 

"Very good," he said.

"So. Better than your hand?" you asked. You just wanted to confirm. 

He sighed. 

With a laugh, you rolled over and placed your head on his chest. "We should probably clean up."

You definitely should. You could feel more of cum escaping as you spoke, but you were tired and satisfied. And Yorick was so warm that you could feel yourself dozing off right there on his chest. His arm curled around your back and pulled you closer. 

"Probably," was his response. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to make requests! Writing new things is fun! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
> (And I'm always down to write some smut.)


End file.
